The missing life of a fox names stiles stilinski
by Paintedwolfdragon
Summary: Stiles stilinski was only 4 when everything began. when his life turned upside down both heaven and god turned their backs on him. At the beginning stiles life was good. He lived with his mother a renowned actor, singer, and dancer. And his father who worked as a deputy police man and a secret w there is a bigger crossover at least four different universes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of how a fox names stiles goes through such terrible terrible story that you would think that they could only ever happen in dream. A dream where death does not have a sparring thought nor a soft heart. Rapist do not rest nor sleep and prowl every ally. And children are born much much too earlier. Now this story may so far seem like a nightmare, but….. sometimes a story that seems bad will deceive you and cover up the good. This story however is also a tale of heroic heros. Musicians with magic. Children who can change hearts of cold steel into hearts of gold. How a single omega the last one of his kind. leaves an imprint into the heart and sole of the dear beloved earth that he calls home. Now you as the reader my decide whether or not you would like to turn back from the horrors and innocent blood spilt on the dirt of a storage room floor. The sight of a man hung from his innards and left to rot. …. Or you can see how this tragic life of the fox names stiles becomes surrounded with a happy ending.

But then again is there really such a thing as a happy ending or is it just a lie.

Stiles stilinski was only 4 when everything began. when his life turned upside down both heaven and god turned their backs on him. At the beginning stiles life was good. He lived with his mother a renowned actor, singer, and dancer. And his father who worked as a deputy police man and a secret spy. There small family lived in a fancy neighborhood with a fancy school and a fancy house with a fancy yard and cars. A beautiful blue mansion with white patterns designs with light pink roses that circled the house. Each and every morning stiles would wake up to his mother practicing her singing. The family butler would come to help him dress and bring him to the break fast table to eat where it wasn't long before he was joined by his father, who was drinking a black cup of coffee with a news paper propped up on one knee and his mother drinking a light cup of herbal tea in her favorite light blue cup. Stiles himself preferring orange juice over coffee or tea at the time lifted a knife and fork ready to devour his first meal of the day.

Yes indeed during this time just before the year started everything in the stilinski household was beautiful…. That is of course… until the grandfather clock would strike twelve, rush in the new year. At this times little stiles would be up stars fast asleep in his room his head tucked on top of a fluffy pillow. His dreams would be rattled away by his father shaking his tiny frame ordering the young boy up and out of bed and to hurry. The wife actor mother of the stilinski household would be picked up off of the kitchen floor hardly breathing.

This would be the night when stiles stilinski would no longer know the warmth he had felt the day before hand. This was the day that death set his spider webs twisting and winding into the stilinski life.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles walked through the sliding doors of the hospital making his way to the front desk. All that could be seen of the little boy was the neck of his ucalaly that he had strapped to his back. He donned a white shirt with blue outlines shorts sandals and a over sized red hoodie that hug down to the ground and swallowed his arms, the sleeves would have been dragged on the dirty ground is stiles stilinski wasn't as smart as he is carrying his over sized sleeves in his pockets.

The young boy strolled up to a large desk. To a child stiles age it looked as big as a mountain. Though stiles was very small this fact did not deter him instead spired him on. The young boy stood up on his tiptoes to peer over the counter his chin just barely poking over the edge of it. The child's round golden eyes caught sight of a silver door bell. Not hesitating he smacked the bell with a red sleeved covered hand. It didn't take long before a woman with black curly hair in a nurse outfit wheeled her way over in her black office chair.

It only took one look down at the boy for the women to smile kindly and hand the boy a key with a door number on it.

" i believe you know the way by now stiles. She's been sleeping all day so you don't have to worry about waking her up. I'll have a nurse come and fetch you when your father arrives."

"- now if this kind women by the name of melissa McCaw had known what would transpire from her letting the young boy in to see his sick mother then maybe just maybe she could have re written the tragic fate that had been written out for stiles-"

" thank you ." stiles gave her a warm smiled before taking the keys and scurrying down the halls knowing full well that he shouldn't run, yet he couldn't help himself he was excited. He took the elevator up to the second floor before walking down a maze of hallways until he reached the one that said room 233 claudia stilinski. Stiles pushed the key into its slought and turned it till he hired the pop signaling that the door had been unlocked. Stiles pushed the door open being careful to silently close the door behind himself. The room was dark with only a shadow lamp on.

Stiles pad no mind to the beeping monitor of the steady push of oxygen tank. Grabbing a chair he pushed it up next to where a woman lay in the bed her long brown hair strewn about her shoulder her eyes were closed and her face looked at piece. Climbing up onto the chair stiles carefully climbed onto the bed and began to unfasten the restraints that held his mother wrist legs and neck down before climbing back onto the chair. He carefully pulled out neatly folded paper from his pockets. unfolding it stiles sat down in the chair and crossed his legs using on of his knees to prop the paper up.

He unfastened the the ucalay and took it into its proper play hold glancing down at the music then back at his mother. smiling .

" uhhm hey mom sorry i'm so late. Scotty was just telling some really cool stories about these frogs he found in a creak at his aunts and u lost track of time. Uhmm anyway i uhmm finished writing a new song and i thought you would like to hear it." stiles swallowed a bit before plucking a the strings cautiously wincing when one was out of tune quickly tuning it he the strummed the strings again this time satisfied with sound.

Taking a deep breath and closing his doe eyes stiles didn't hesitate when the first note left his mouth.

"-if your evil and you're on the rise you can count on the four of us taking." he casted a half lidded look at his mother seem an almost smile spread across his mother's pale face.

" you down cause were good and evil never beats us we'll win the fight then go out for pizzas." stiles blushes slightly know that the lyrics probably sounded stupid went on. His face becoming serious.

" we are the crystal gems we'll always save the day and if you think we can we'll always find a way that's why the people out this town believe in mom, dad," he song having quieted down to an almost whisper stiles placed a hand on his mother's stomach a sad look masked his face. and meg," his voice was barely above his whisper voice cracking at the edge of tears "and stiles." stiles gave a grave sigh wiping a tear in the corner of his eye away sniffling kissed his mother temple before climbing down off of the chair and headed towards the door.

"D-dont worry mom. I'll come back tomorrow and the song will sound better i promise." just before stiles small hands could reach the door handle and pull it open he was being thrown across the room his small body rolling across the tile flooring. His eyes looked up terrified and wide at the sight of his mother standing above him with a plastic knife in her hand . her ive had com out and her breathing mask was no longer placed over her pale lips.

Stiles cowered backwards when his mother headed towards him his body trembled and quivered in fear his arms covered his face hoping to protect himself.

" m-mom please dont im sorry i didn't mean to make you upset!" we squealed out he flinched a bit when he heard a thud right in front of him. Uncovering his face stiles glanced up at his mother. She had tears streaking down her cheeks eyes wide and pain filled she shoved the plastic knife at stiles as if she was giving it to him. Stiles looked up at her confused his lips turned down in a frown. Claudia snarled and grabbed the boy's arm and shoved the blunt handle end of the knife into her sons hand and yanked it towards her throat.

" p-please stiles. End it make it end baby" tears didn't hesitate to roll themselves down his cheeks closing his eyes he shook his head and tried to pull his hand away. Clawdia bared her fangs eye glowing omega blue. Neither of them heard the click of the door opening and a nurse walking in as stiles watch as his mother pulled his arm and punctured her own throat. Stiles could move couldn't breath his eyes wide mouth open in a silent scream and were hypnotised by the blood streaming out of his mother throat and her happy eyes. The words that came out of her would haunt him for the rest of his life.

" thank you stiles such a good boy" claudia's eyes rolled into her head as her body fell to the ground laying in a puddle of her own blood stiles eyes still focused on where she had kneeled in front of him his brain didn't even register when hands were grabbing him and holding him down to the hospital floor and hand something being tyed around his wrist and before he knew it he was being dragged away from the room.

"Now you must be wondering why would the doctors tiy a young boy up and drag him away after having seen his mother kill herself. Well here is your answer for you see. When the nurse had entered the room she hadn't seen an omega who was sick and stabbing herself. No this nurse would report it as a her omega son having committed murder and having dragged his defenses mother out of her hospital bed and stabbing her in the throat.

After this incidence stiles would be locked up in rehab at the age of 5 for murdering his mother. He would be let go the day of his mother's funeral and subjected to medication after words to until stiles was 7 and his father was able to prove his son's innocence. However when your son is the son of the sheriff it makes people wonder was it really a misunderstanding of had the child really slit his mother's throat in cold blood and was let go because his father was the sheriff."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been 7 years since his mother had died and Stiles was still under suspicion of murder by the whole town. It was hard for him to even go the library without having someone point him out and started whispering about him. But honestly spreading roomers wasn't the worst of things stiles has had face. Through the years of his school life into high school he had been ridiculed, persecuted, harassed, and threatened by many of his classmates. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He wouldn't tell his father in fact he promised to himself that he wouldn't. Having already figured out that if he did it would only result in his father telling him to tuffin up at that the kids were just having fun. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles sat alone in his bedroom at his wooden desk with his laptop open his ear buds were attached to the laptop nothing was playing Stiles just felt the need to have them in. The pieces of what plastic allowed him to some what cut out the drunken yelling of his father down stairs. Sighing Stiles slid back in the white wood chair his arms dropping to his side. He pushed the front of the chair legs up off the ground and let his head fall back and eyes close. Opening his eyes half way he fell forward and threw his arm over the dest crushing some of his music paper that he had been working on. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He buried his face in his arms sniffling, His head hurt, and he felt like throwing up. Casting a look up at his wooden post board he eyed the pictures of him and his father. All of them had been taken after his mother had died. Huffing he sat up a bit and looked down at the music lyrics that he had written down already. A small sad smile spread on stiles face as picked up the pencil and continued writing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Past exactly /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles sat impatiently in his father's cruser his legs kicking back in forth, heels hitting the bottom part of the seat. His tiny hands clasped at his seat belt a joyful smile spread on his face as he stared out the window. Today was Stiles first day of school. He couldn't wait to get there knowing that he and basically his only friend scott that he had met in the sandbox would be there and in his class at least that what scott had had promised. Stiles hummed a tune that he had heard a dozen times. He heard a chuckle from the front seat. Taking a glance towards the front stiles frowned face scrunched up in confusion. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Excited for school buddy?" Stiles face lit up again in a toothy grin and nodded his head energetically./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" Yes! Yes! I can't wait. Scott's gonna be there daddy!" John chuckled he glanced in his rearview mirror seeing Stiles good mood suddenly change to worry the car suddenly filling with the scent of fear and anxiety. John raised an eyebrow before getting an idea and pressed the play button switching the radio to the cd player. It didn't take long before a song played through the speakers John humming along to it. Glancing back at the back seat he smiled spotting his son kicking his feet again humming along, a carful grin spreading on his pale skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tuesday january 3rd 100th day of school grade 7-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles curled himself under his sheets tears running down his cheek, Small sobs rocked his body while. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't hear his bedroom door closing or his father sitting down on his bed with his guitar. Stiles sobs slowly quieted down to tiny tremors as the familiar melody rose into the air as his fathers fingers strummed at the guitars strings, before they completely stopped. now stiles was able to hear his father's voice humming along. It had been years since his father had been in his old band band so His voice had become rusty and out of tune. Of course stiles didn't mind. It felt comforting and like he was loved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Agust 1 summer day 19 stiles 13th birthday /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"John stilinski was a good father. He worked as much as he could in order to have enough money to keep his son happy. He new that these few past months had not been easy on him with John having been at work all through the night and all through the day. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't even get to see him on the weekends. It was 12:30am and he was only just pulling into their drive way turning off the cruiser with sigh he dragged himself out of his car and into the house quietly closing the door fully knowing that his son would already be sound asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shrugging off his jacket and shoes John ventured into the kitchen to grab a beer. He was startled out of his slump when he saw that his son had fallen asleep at the dinner table light snores and a small line of drool rolling out of his mouth to the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In front of his son on the table was a big cake that was covered in strawberry icing with white little peaks and bright blue worlds that printed out " happy birthday stiles". A pang of guilt stung at Johns heart at the sight. Sighing he strolled over to his son carefully picking the kid upbr /Into his arms just like he used to do when the boy was younger. He then carried the boy up stairs to his room putting Stiles into his star wars covered bed tucking the boy in he gave Stiles a kiss on his four head brushing his finger on his sons cheek before placing a silver paper wrapped box onto his sons nigh stand, before leaving the room shutting off the lights and headed down the hall to his own room./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Today starts out on a cold rainy fall morning. The wind howled and moaned against the the stilinski household./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles blearily opened his eyes snaking his lips still drowsy from sleep when the blaring of his alarm clock on his phone went off. Grabbing the phone he quickly shut it off before sitting up and giving a stretch popping out his sore muscles and joint before doing a couple of stretches. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Shaking himself all out he stood from the bed and grabbed his clothes he had put out for himself last night. He moved a bit slower this morning the weather making him feel a bit sleazy plus he had woken up to his extra early alarm meaning he would have more time to take things slow. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Heading to the bathroom stiles set his Clothes down before turning on the shower to hot watching as the steam slowly began to fill the role stripping out of his clothes stiles began his daily cleaning routine involving soap body wash morning cleanser and exfoliation then shampoo and conditioner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once he was finished he stepped out of the shower switching it off he grabbed a white fluffy towel and gently patted his delicate pale skin dry or any water. Grabbing a pair of Star Wars boxers he slipped then on along with his jeans batman socks and black t shirt with the batman symbol on it with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lastly came his glasses along with a bright multi ethnic colored gem stone that had small flecks of black. This was all stiles had left of his mothers that hadn't Been placed in storage. Placing the neck less around his neck stiles quickly got to work on placing moisturizer on his skin and a tiny bit of oil in his eyes before exiting the bathroom and down the stairs. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Seeing as it was still dark outside he knew that he had plenty of time to get started on breakfast and lunch. Walking in the direction of the kitchen he rolled up his gray sleeves above his elbows flipping the kitchen light on and set to work washing and placing each dish into the dishwasher. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He then got started on making lunches for both him and his dad. Grabbing some tomato cheese bread and other things he set his mind to making sandwiches that would keep both him and his father full until dinner. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Placing the finished sandwiches into paper bags along with some of stiles homemade peanut butter cookies, he set to work to make waffles for breakfast. Plating half of the cooked scrambled eggs with cheese, two strips of Turkey bacon, and 3 waffles on to his plate stiles decided it all in syrup before scarfing it down. Placing the empty plate into the sink he quickly grabbed a stick pad writing a quick note down in bold black ink before he stamped it to the coffee pot. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Smiling he opens the fridge to retrieve his lunch bring it out to wear his back pack was and packed it inside the bed. He headed back upstairs to grab his phone and earbuds. Being sure that he tiptoes his way back down the staircase as to not wake his father up. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Yanking on a rain jacket and grabbing and umbrella he pulled his bag onto his shoulders and headed out to school. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The weather had gotten much worse the stiles had thought it would have. Shrugging it off he pushed against the wind in the direction of the school. Stopping at a stop light he hadn't been prepared for being Royal soaked through and through as a slick black camero zoomed past him, the week storing up muddy water into the air and onto him the umbrella not very good for providing shelter as cold water crept through his clothes and into his clean hair and shoes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He could have sworn that he saw the familiar faces of the hale pack kids in the car laughing at him the car spend away from the Scene. Biting his lip stiles held back a curse before shaking the cold water from his dark brown hair and proper the umbrella back above his head and continues his way to school trying to ignore the cold crushing of his watery shoes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles arrived at the school shivering and cold. He headed straight to his locker and popped it open. Opening his backpackbr /He placed in some books and took the other ones that he would need for the first period and other classes that he had before lunch into his backpack. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had lost himself in his head that he didn't hear one of the many bates from Derek's small school pack creep up behind him until he was Bing roughly slammed into a locker making his slender arm bruise up with pain. Turning around with his hand on his arm holding it and trying to sooth the pain the stared up at the one and only duche counew Jackson./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The asshole was one of the many in the school who had and especially probables with him going all the way back to the 1 year of kindergarten when stiles had held hands with Lydia( the prettiest girl in school, stiles once crush, and jackson's mate). Every since the Jackson made sure that every single chance that he got that he would making stiles existence a living hell. Stiles had hopped the he would have been sent to a vo tech school but of course because it his life he's 'not allowed to have things that's nice. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" what the fuck is your problem man!" Stiles whispered Jackson just sniggered and pressed him against the locked with one hand against his already sore arm. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" aww come on stilinski what are going tobr /Do cry? You should be used this by know? Oh I hope having a summer break and the new school year hasn't given you any new kind of ideas? You're still just a freak!" Stiles whimpered he could feel the hard medale of the lockers pressing into his spine. He struggled twisting and turning before he was finally able to squirm out from under jackson's hands only to be caught in the big hands of Vernon boyd who twisted him around to face Jackson his fingers digging into his skin strong enough that stiles was sure that they would leave imprints. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" OHHH yah cause I love thinking about your ugly mug all summer. Come on Jackson not everyone is abscesses with you ol jackie boy."stiles instantly regretted having said anything because the next thing he knew he was being shoved forward while his back pack with yanked off of him and into boys sheriff hands meanwhile its owner was sent flying into the arms of Jackson and then he was thrown to the ground with an uff catching himself with his hands before his face could slam into the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking back up to look at the two betas stiles gritted his teeth glaring at them. He watched as boyd tore open his bag and began to dump every onto the floor until a leather case that had been shaped into a pair of black bat wings with a tiny silver bat shaped zipper. Smirking Jackson reached down to pick up the smooth leather before tossing it up into the air and catching it in his hand before unzipping the wallet and spilling it's contents of stiles 20 dollar all ounces into his hands before pocketing it. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles made an effort to jump up and grab the wallet only to be for fully pushed back onto the ground by boyd. The big man grumbling for him to stay down eyes flashing gold before the two of the left without another word. Stiles sat there for a bit before thumping his head against the Locker behind him letting out an exhausted sigh. Watching them leave stiles stood up dusted himself off and continued to collect his things off the floor and back into his backpack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing up he glared back at some of the people who had crowded around him making them look away as headed off to class. He had Chem first today which just so happens to be his least favorite subject ever. Sitting in his seat at the from he took out his things which included an old leather bound note book that stiles used to doodle in. He had been doodling for a while when a certain pine tree chocolate mint scent filled his nose. Glancing up a flush covered his cheeks when he spotted Derek hale walk into the glass room with his usual scowl. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He let out a barely audible ep when the hale air alpha glance at him out of the corner or his eye before turning back to the blond beta that was talking to him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not wanting to miss the opportunity stiles quickly grabbed one of his many number two pencils mechanical pencil and his art book flipping it to a clean sheet of paper he began to making a quick sketch of the alpha taking subtable looks up at the other teen careful not to get caught. He had the base part of the sketch done by the time the teacher had walked in and began to giving them a lesson through the whole class stiles took turns between writing down notes and finishing the sketch. By the time that the class was over he had already finished the sketch and done a final in pen, erasing away the pencil scratches/p 


End file.
